Storm of Life
by Mikotiru
Summary: LawxOc Story. The only female member of the Heart Pirates. She never wanted to fall in love, but the most unexpected turn of events in her life leads her into all kinds of mess with her captain and crew whilst heading to the New World. [I can't really explain the story much, starts off slow paced but hopefully It will pick up. My first fanfiction might up the age rating later]
1. Memories

Trafalgar Law Fanfiction  
Disclaimer! – I do not own One Piece, its characters and the original story plot which shows within the fan fiction! I only own my OC and some random information related to it and random plot to go with her. I in no way make money from this and shall never intend to, just voicing my strange thinking into a story!  
The fan fiction begins around Water 7 and flows on from there! I have a few arcs planned out but still struggling to understand how I should write them D: …However this first chapter feels rushed and feels as if It doesn't make much sense so I know I need to edit it! I think the character might sound kind of boring at the moment :l Hopefully I'll fix her up a little and make things more creative D: ..Constructive criticism is extremely helpful, and ideas also, thank you! :3

'

Chapter 1 – Memories of the Past

Ten years ago, ten long years since the events that destroyed the grey terminal… The loss of a close friend.. my brother.. At the time I had only been eleven.. but I was old enough to understand the consequences of being a pirate and a marine. No matter who believes they are correct in the theory.. both are at a wrong for killing, whether either believes it is correct or not! I don't want to live that horror again.. to lose someone so close to you, someone so young..

You're probably wondering who I am, don't worry, I think about that too sometimes. Finding the real truth is hard enough as it is! You see.. I have the blood of the Revolutionary leader.. Monkey D. Dragon coursing through my veins.. I'm older then Luffy, by four years to be exact. So where should I start? Only I have memories of our mother as a child.. not that you can call them memories, I barely remember most of my childhood, too much pain comes from it. At the time when luffy was born, mother became quite ill, at the time I was too young to understand the situation. My grandfather.. Monkey D. Garp, moved us away to Dawn Island to be looked after by some strange person, swear the old man of that village despised us at times. The lady who helped look after us in the village, Makino I believe her name was, she was very kind to us. When Garp would visit, he would tell us stories about marines, pirates and all that kind of stuff.. This only egged Luffy on to wanting to become a pirate, saying that they were cool and must be full of freedom, however Garps hatred towards them only ever earned Luffy a whack of the head. Garp always wanted us to grow up to become great Marines like him, of course, naturally both refusing for separate reasons. I didn't like the world of killing, the feel of your freedom being taken away because you cannot be what you want.. Anyway!.. Due to the meeting of Shanks, Luffy and I, Garp had been extremely annoyed at us. Not for the fact that we had been speaking and becoming friendly with pirates, but because Luffy and I had ended up eating Devil fruits that Shanks had been planning to sell off. Being the older of the two I took the blame, I should have known better when Luffy somehow talked me into eating it.. Luffy became a rubber man, where as I became to be able to control small bits of the weather. I could produce small gusts of wind and little bits of electricity, apparently It was a fruit that let you use the power of storms.. a lower version of it apparently, not that I understood that back then. I only ever wanted a normal life, not to become an enemy of the sea itself!

Ah.. Moving on!.. About the whole Monkey D. Dragon being my father, I've never spoken to him before, however the first time I met him was during the event of what happened at grey terminal. At the time I didn't know who he was, no words had been shared, only a brief glance. There was too much heart break after the events of Sabo's death.. I became so closed in, more quite, I had always been known for my quick temper though. I started the hate others.. It wasn't until I was sent away till I opened up.. Only to a certain few though. Garp sent me to the North Blue, he didn't want me to become, as he said, 'corrupt' over the fact that my brothers wished to become pirates. So I was sent far away to the North Blue. I wasn't even allowed to write letters back to Ace and Luffy. However, during the move, Garp explained more than the corruption of pirates. He explained to me about my father, about him and the revolutionaries. Being moved to the North Blue changed me, I was sent to a couple who had always wanted a child, a girl precisely, because the woman who looked after me always wanted her own 'baby girl'. I was eleven! They treated me like I was five. However, after a couple of years living with them, they started to become harsh with me; I wanted to get out most of the time, but there was nowhere to run. That one day I ran from my home there, I met 'them', they were my escape from this island, their wacky ideas of becoming pirates, which at first I hated, but what other choice was there left to be able to leave this island..

It has been around two years since we left the North Blue Island that we had grown up together on. From then on I was officially a proud member of the Heart Pirates! I don't regret the choice of travelling with these guys.. Truth be told.. the real reason I'm still here? Well… because of him I..

"Jo-Chan! Captain wants us up on deck.." Bepo had called from the other side of the metal door. I sighed and hopped out of bed, ready for a new day of boring orders. Smiling slightly at the good memories which I did have, I placed the journal I had been writing in upon my bed and left to room to go up to the deck.. If I wasn't fast I knew I would have been stuck on some boring duty..


	2. Orders

_Chapter 2 – Orders and thoughts_

_ Disclaimer! Same as before, I do not own One Piece, its story or its characters! I only own my strange OC and anything else which is not related to the OP Manga or Anime!~~ I wrote this about 4-5am.. soooo there is bound to be alot of mistakes - im reaally sorry if there is! Annd... I feel as if I wrote everything so slooow, boring and short!.. Hmm, I hope the next chapters I write will be more interesting :l Love does indeed take time, sorry if it takes a while for everything to fall into place :D!..Eeep, my updating of chapters is slow as well due to some irl stuff at the moment. I'm also not quite sure whether I enjoy writing in 1st or 3rd person, I'm not sure which i write best in, so apologies for the layout and weird writing. I find Penguin and Shachi to adorable in some strange way(yes, im am weird, but I also wanted to keep their original names :D).. Thankyou for the kind reviews and favs/follows! So kind of you all :D!  
Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Thankyou! I will make sure I edit my mistakes in Chapter 1. Oops took me a while to realise I used apostrophes instead, I will make sure to edit them too when I have the time! I end up writing at silly times in the early morning, so I will end up making quite alot of mistakes._

Wahh.. well that was long o_o! onto the story..!

* * *

~  
[No Pov]  
Jo left her room to find a very patient Bepo waiting outside, he was shifting from a booted paw to another. Laughing a little, she signalled Bepo to follow her as she was ready to head up to the deck. "C'mon Bepo, you didn't have to wait for me again!" Bepo looked down a little and responded to her, "I'm sorry.." Laughing once again at Bepo, they headed towards the third floor of the sub and onto the deck where the rest of the crew had been waiting, probably not very patiently as they had taken a while to reach the deck.

Upon reaching the deck, Bepo and Jo joined with the rest of the crew which had surrounded their captain. Bepo stood beside the captain whilst Jo had stood between Shachi and Penguin, they were quite tall compared to her. She stood at around 5'4, whereas both boys were around 5'8 to 6ft tall. She stood uncomfortably as the other crew members whined at how long she and Bepo had taken to finally emerge onto the deck. She only glared at the other crew members who abruptly stopped looking at her, she had been known for her short temper at times and they didn't want to get in trouble with their captain for flaring up her temper at a time like this.

* * *

[Jo's Pov]  
Walking upon deck, I stood between Penguin and Shachi, hoping to hide myself from the glares of the other crew members for being late, as usual. Penguin and Shachi had always been sweet kids growing up, every time I had found myself in trouble, they would always be there for me. However as they grew older it lead them always asking stupid questions, most of them rude, related to the captain or perverted jokes. I couldn't help but smile at the fond memories that I have of my time growing up within the North Blue, but it never stopped me mind wondering back to my brothers back in the East blue.. I could never stop missing them. I was taken out of my daze of recalling memories by Penguin placing his arm around my shoulders and Shachi laughing beside me. "What's so funny?" I asked them. "Your face Jo-Chan, you think way too much!" laughed Shachi. "Mmhmmm.." was all I could reply as, there wasn't much else to say, it was a habit of mine.

* * *

~  
[No Pov]  
"If you are quite done chatting, I would like to give out the orders now", Law was greatly unimpressed by his crew members. Law had a glare directed at Penguin arm that was still placed around his female members shoulder. Penguin dropped his arm when he realised the captain was glaring at him. "S-Sorry, Captain!" mumbled Shachi and Penguin in unison, Bepo only stared at his captain confused about the current situation. Law turned his gaze back to the rest of the crew and began giving out the orders.

They were currently docked at Water 7, an amazing water filled city with so many attractions and places to see. The uproar that the Straw Hat Pirates had created was taking effect on the town, government agents, as well as navy where placed around town keeping an eye out on any strange activities. It was not a place that Law wanted to stay long at, he wanted to be able to go as quickly as he arrived. Law had heard that 'Garp the Hero' was currently on the island, to Law, this meant even more reason to leave quickly. Law had decided to take Bepo with him to pick up medical supplies, whilst sending Shachi and Penguin to pick up more important supplies (such as food, fuel, ect). Law had sent his only female member to pick up some sub parts from the Galley La company. He had ordered the parts from them earlier in the morning, he would have liked to take them there and then, however his crew decided to sleep in till early afternoon thanks to their drunken antics last night. The crew had been slightly confused why he would send a female alone, he wouldn't often do this, but this time he wanted to keep a low profile whilst in Water 7 because of the navy swarming the island. Jo didn't have the look of a pirate, she was more innocent looking and Law knew that she wouldn't potentially cause any trouble or try to attract any unwanted attention to herself, not unless they annoyed her that is. She was less likely to attract attention, she refused to wear the white jumpsuit that the rest of the crew wore, so today she had simply dressed in a yellow vest top and some blue shorts with flip flops, it was quite warm on the island to be dressed in so many layers. She had argued with the captain for a while to make sure she wouldn't have to wear it, after some time he finally gave in and just walked off.

At some point Law had asked Shachi and Penguin to meet up with her after they had done their duties so that they could help Jo with taking the items back to the sub. The captain would have originally asked them to pick up the parts for the sub, however he knew that with the navy around, especially the area of the Galley La, that Jo would stand out much less compared to them.

* * *

[Jo's Pov]  
I left the sub last to go pick up the requested bits the captain asked me to go for. I'm not quite sure if the other members of the crew had realised, but the captain had been shutting himself away a lot as of late. Maybe I would get around to questioning him later to ask what was wrong, though I highly doubted that he would give me any kind of answer, maybe a threat only. Oh well..

I picked up a newspaper as I carried on walking, the captain didn't even give me any directions to this place, maybe the newspaper would keep me occupied whilst I looked for where I was going. It was too risky to ask anyone, just in case they would recognise me and Law had warned me to keep a low profile, hence why he had sent me alone. I was quite surprised to know he trusted me to that extent; the captain was quite strange… Opening the paper I looked at a section which was for breaking news.. There on the page, a smiling Luffy.. The Straw Hat Pirates declaring war at Enies Lobby with the World Government, I couldn't help but laugh, he was still as reckless as ever. Still, I missed him a lot, it's been over ten years since I saw him last, I hoped he had a crew who were worth fighting for.

A Sudden noise over the other end of the town had distracted me from the paper I was reading. In the distance was some thick grey smoke coming from above a building. Maybe a little look at what was going on over there wouldn't be so bad, would it?


End file.
